The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of alkylphosphonic acids and to the use of the products prepared by this process.
Alkylphosphonic acids are of great industrial importance and are widely employed, themselves or in the form of their salts, esters and anhydrides, in an extremely wide variety of areas of application. Examples of applications of alkylphosphonic acids are water softening, ore flotation, heavy-metal complexing and as starting materials for the preparation of, inter alia, flame retardants, pharmaceuticals and pesticides.
These compounds are usually prepared by complex multi-stage syntheses, for example by first preparing dialkyl phosphites from phosphorus trichloride by reaction with alcohols, subsequently adding these products onto olefins or carbonyl compounds, and converting the resultant phosphonic acid diesters into the phosphonic acids by hydrolysis with elimination of the alcohols previously employed.
This method causes considerable consumption of the alcohols employed as auxiliaries since undesired alkyl chlorides are formed in the reaction with phosphorus trichloride, and losses also occur during alcohol recycling. This and the multi-stage nature of the process have the consequence that the products prepared in this way can only be prepared in a complex and uneconomical manner and therefore cannot be employed for many possible applications.
Even the second industrially significant preparation method, in which the Michaelis-Arbusov reaction is used, is technically complex, starts from expensive starting materials (esters of phosphorous acid), causes unavoidable production of alkyl halides and requires subsequent hydrolysis.
The direct preparation of phosphonic acids from phosphorous acid has hitherto been restricted to the reaction with formaldehyde/ammonia to give aminomethylphosphonic acids and to the reaction with carbonyl compounds to give hydroxymethylphosphonic acids.
Attempts to react phosphorous acid with relatively long-chain olefins has resulted in low yields and considerable side-reactions [C. E. Griffin, H. J. Wells, J. Org. Chem. 24 (1959) 2049].
There is therefore a need for a process for the preparation of phosphonic acids which can be carried out in a simple manner and in which uniform products are obtained in high yield. A process of this type should also be significantly superior to the processes known hitherto in economic and environmental terms.
The invention thus has the object of providing a process for the preparation of phosphonic acids which avoids the above-mentioned disadvantages and can be carried out in one step, starting from simple, available starting materials.
This object is achieved by a process of the type mentioned at the outset which comprises reacting phosphorous acid (H3PO3) with short-chain olefins.
Under the reaction conditions, the short-chain olefins are gaseous.
The process according to the invention which gives the corresponding alkylphosphonic acids has considerable advantages over the processes known hitherto, since it proceeds in one step, does not use alcohols and does not produce any halogenated organic by-products. It is a direct reaction without the need for any intermediate steps.
The phosphorous acid is preferably reacted with olefins in the presence of a free-radical initiator.
The free-radical initiators employed are preferably azo compounds. The azo compounds are preferably cationic and/or non-cationic azo compounds.
The cationic azo compounds employed are preferably 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-amidinopropane)dihydrochloride or 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyleneisobutyramidine)dihydrochloride.
The non-cationic azo compounds employed are preferably azobis(isobutyronitrile), 4,4xe2x80x2-azobis(4-cyanopentanoic acid) or 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-methylbutyronitrile).
The free-radical initiators employed are preferably also peroxidic inorganic and/or peroxidic organic free-radical initiators.
The peroxidic inorganic free-radical initiators employed are preferably hydrogen peroxide, ammonium peroxodisulfate and/or potassium peroxodisulfate.
The peroxidic organic free-radical initiators employed are preferably dibenzoyl peroxide, di-tert-butyl peroxide and/or peracetic acid.
A broad selection of suitable free-radical initiators is given, for example, in Houben-Weyl, Supplementary Volume 20, in the chapter xe2x80x9cPolymerization by free-radical initiationxe2x80x9d on pages 15-74.
The free-radical initiators are preferably metered in continuously during the reaction.
The free-radical initiators are preferably metered in continuously during the reaction in the form of a solution in the solvent employed.
The olefins employed are preferably C2- to C5-olefins.
The olefins employed are preferably ethylene, propylene, 1-butene, 2-butene, 2-methyl-1-propene, 1-pentene, 2-pentene and/or 2-methyl-1-butene.
The reaction is preferably carried out at a temperature of from 40 to 200xc2x0 C.
The reaction is particularly preferably carried out at a temperature of from 70 to 130xc2x0 C.
The reaction is preferably carried out without solvents in the melt of the phosphorous acid.
However, the reaction is alternatively preferably carried out in the presence of a solvent.
The solvent is preferably acetic acid or ethyl acetate.
The reaction is preferably carried out under the pressure of the olefin employed.
The reaction is preferably carried out under a pressure of the olefin employed of from 1 to 20 bar.
Water is preferably added during or after the reaction.
In particular, the present invention also relates to a process in which phosphorous acid is reacted with ethylene in the presence of a free-radical initiator based on azo compounds or in the presence of a peroxidic free-radical initiator to give ethylphosphonic acid as the principal product.
In particular, the present invention also relates to a process in which phosphorous acid is reacted with propylene in the presence of a free-radical initiator based on azo compounds or in the presence of a peroxidic free-radical initiator to give propylphosphonic acid as the principal product.
The invention also relates to the use of the alkylphosphonic acids prepared in accordance with the invention for the preparation of organophosphorus compounds and derivatives.
The invention also relates to the use of the alkylphosphonic acids prepared in accordance with the invention as precursors for chemical synthesis.
The invention also relates to the use of the alkylphosphonic acids prepared in accordance with the invention as flame retardants or for the preparation of flame retardants.
The invention also relates to the use of the alkylphosphonic acids prepared in accordance with the invention as flame retardants in thermoplastic polymers, such as polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate or polyamide.
The invention also relates to the use of the alkylphosphonic acids prepared in accordance with the invention as flame retardants in thermosetting resins, such as unsaturated polyester resins, epoxy resins, polyurethanes or acrylates.
The desired phosphonic acids are obtained in high selectivity in extremely high yields. This is achieved in the process according to the invention by a constant concentration of the reactive phosphorous acid free radicals being generated by continuous metering of the free-radical initiator into the reaction mixture. These free radicals react with the short-chain olefins to give the phosphonic acids with virtually no side-reactions, since the olefin concentration in the liquid phase is low owing to their poor solubility in phosphorous acid or the solvents used. Side-reactions in which olefins react with themselves, for example via allyl free radicals, are thus greatly suppressed. On the other hand, the reaction is sufficiently fast on use of short-chain olefins since these have high diffusion rates from the gas phase into the liquid phase.
Reaction by-products which can occur, depending on the conditions, are small amounts of homologization products, such as, for example, hexylphosphonic acid from the double adduction of propylene onto phosphorous acid.
Further by-products which can be formed, in particular on use of relatively high reaction temperatures, are phosphonic acid anhydrides and, through olefin insertion into the Pxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94H group, phosphonic acid esters. The latter by-products can be converted into the desired phosphonic acids by addition of small amounts of water toward the end of the reaction.
Unreacted phosphorous acid can be removed from the reaction product by customary methods, such as recrystallization.